Tested
by PynkPlayar
Summary: //On HIATUS//RYOSAKU//Sakuno never doubted her feelings for tennis star Ryoma. After taking a love quiz and finding herself with unexpected results, she begins to question herself and her relationship with Ryoma, leaving him confused on the other end.
1. Step 1: To Observe

**Summary: **_Ryuzaki Sakuno never doubted her feelings for tennis star Echizen Ryoma. After taking a love quiz, though, and finding herself with unexpected results, she begins to question herself and her relationship with Ryoma._

**About: **A RyoSaku fanfic. Original Prince of Tennis characters copyrighted and owned by Takeshi Konomi. Rated T just in case for minor explicit-ness(?).

--------------------------------------

**Tested  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

---------------------------------------

**| STEP 1: To Observe |**

_Like some character out of a book, he was right there. I don't know how, but to be honest, I didn't really care because he was there._

I watched the spectacle unfold in front of me. Confident and strong --two assets I could only wish to possess-- he stood, unwavering, and took action.

He beat the guy on that train on that day and from there on

He beat those who challenged him

He beat those who opposed him

He beat those in his way and

He beat my heart, making it pound loud and hard

Golden eyes, the color of sweet honey

His unmistakable white cap in the crowd.

Hefty tennis bag, slumped over his shoulder at all times

As soon as he came, he just above everything I could fathom, like a dream. And I could only stand on the side, wide-eyed. I know I must have been looking like a fool for all this time. But I could never peel my eyes away from him. Him, with his tennis racket in hand and a glow in his eyes, I swear I could never stop watching. I was never sick of it. Every match, every minute, my eyes would follow. If I could not see him in front of me, I would see him in my mind. This guy, he just wouldn't leave. Nor would I let him.

He was Echizen Ryoma.

-------------------

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfic! I got inspired one day when I was watching PoT anime, and I was wondering if Sakuno knows she really loves Ryoma. I mean really, love is a complex thing… right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! I apologize for grammer/spelling mistakes (I'm only human) and bad Japanese-ness. This was an attempt at some RyoSaku here. I just got really inspired by all you guys and your fanfics, so I had to get it out there! This is just kind of like a prologue. If you know your PoT well enough, it's pretty easy to guess whose speaking here. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you'd press that cute little box below. All reviews are appreciated. I want the good, the bad, and the ugly. I like good better… but the bad and the ugly are helpful too! Thanks so much! Keep in touch!


	2. Step 2: To Question

--------------------------------------

**Tested  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

---------------------------------------

| **STEP 2: To Question** |

"_Sometimes questions are more important than answers_." --Nancy Willard

Am I a stalker?

Seriously. I'm reflecting my feelings right here. Where ever Ryoma-kun goes, I _really_ want to follow him. Is that bad? Oh god. Now that I think about it… every match, every class that I had with him. Wow. If any other person was watching me from afar all this time, they would think "stalker child."

But I can't help it. Can't stop.

* * *

--thud--

First thing that came to mind was: _what. the. heck._

We were in my house in the living room. Tomoka had pulled out some object and placed (well, plopped) it in front of my nose. I stared at Tomoka. What was she trying to pull here? I looked at the object that caused the disruption of quiet: a teen magazine, specifically open to a 2-page spread. My eyes scanned the big bold print that was jumping off the page in a brilliant yellow color. Big and bold, it read:

ARE YOU IN LOVE? Take the love test and see!

"Umm… Tomoka?"

She looked absolutely giddy. "Yes?"

"What's this for?"

She suppressed a laugh, and a smile emerged. "We're gonna see who loves Ryoma-sama the most!"

Huh?

"Aww, Sakuno-chan! What's with the face?"

I don't know how, but some how Tomoka got me to do the absurd quiz (it's really hard to refuse Tomoka). But in all actuality, I was really curious. All this time, I thought I was being a stalker child. Maybe…maybe it's all because of love? I do really like Ryoma-kun. I'm not gonna lie. Just being in his presence, I feel enlightened. Wow, now I'm getting all Buddha --see? That's what Ryoma-kun did to me. But I can't explain it. Energy just pulses through me. I get dizzy. I don't feel like myself. I blush and stammer unnaturally (sometimes I feel that my excessive blushing and stammering might hurt my health). Is that love?

* * *

Q: Does your love interest make you feel good about yourself, who you are inside, and the things you do?

_Well, uh…how to put it gently…no. I'm a commoner next to Ryoma-kun. Well…almost everyone seems to be next to him._

Q: Does your love interest accept you for who you are, flaws and all, and make you feel loved just the same?

_Not sure. His emotions, if there are there, are never shown. If he did accept me or whatever, I've been wasting my time trying to get better at tennis. To think --all that embarrassment for northing! All that "wobbly hips" and stuff. Okay, it's no._

Q: Does your love interest ask you to change something about yourself because it goes against his interest, religious beliefs or social status?

_Doesn't cutting my hair count? I guess my hair goes against tennis, which to Ryoma-kun might as well be a religion._

Q: If your answer to the previous question was 'YES', do you actually make the changes asked of you?

_I don't think I could pull off the short hair look…But I did try to fix all that other stuff like "wobbly hips" and such. Does that count?_

Q: Does your love interest support you in the things that are important to you?

_I. has. no. idea. What is important to me? Ha. That's an easy one --Ryoma-kun. But uhh… not too sure about the whole "support" thing. Does he support my stalker tendencies? I doubt he even knows my "important things" in life. Ugh. This quiz isn't helping my self-esteem much._

Q: In your relationship, which one of you makes the most sacrifices for the other?

_Well, considering the "relationship"_ _is non-existent... Do I sacrifice for Ryoma-kun? Does he sacrifice for me? He gave me Ponta. Does that count? He sacrificed money. _

Q: Does your love interest make an effort to get along with your friends even when you know s/he doesn't like them?

_I can't tell. Ryoma-kun doesn't seem to like _anyone_. At all. Anyways, he seems so apathetic about everything. Well, besides things that pertain to tennis. This answer is no…for sure…_

Q: Has your love interest ever pressured you to have sex?

_Oh my god. I can feel my face getting red…! Tomoka is laughing at me. No, no, no!_

Q: Has your love interest ever pressured you to try drugs?

_Ryoma-kun doesn't do drugs. Live above the influence! Yes!_

Q: Has your love interest ever pressured you to dump a friend who was not doing anything wrong or harmful?

_That guy is so aloof, I don't even know. He just…seems ABOVE friendship. Like whoosh! Ryoma-kun the bird! Shoot, Tomoka is looking at me weird. I must be smiling really weird or something. Look away, look away..._

Q: Is your love interest kind to you?

_I don't really know. He's nice… but not. He's always my knight in shining armor, but somehow I get the vibe that it's not really for me -it's just for kicks and for a challenge. _

Q: Are you kind to your love interest?

_Well… I try really hard to please Ryoma-kun…always. Oh gosh, my face is all red, I can feel it! Tomoka better stop snickering…_

Q: Has your love interest ever made a joke at your expense that really hurt your feelings?

…_Does Ryoma-kun joke?_

Q: Has your love interest ever said anything about you to others that hurt you when you heard it?

…_Does Ryoma-kun gossip?_

The questions kept coming and coming. Geez, where the heck did Tomoka-chan get this thing? Note to self: never buy teen magazines.

I realized that a lot of my answers are ending up being "not sure." There is so much I don't know about Ryoma-kun. How can I even consider myself to be…to even have any chance to be his…his friend…let alone…his, his girlfriend!

Q: Does your love interest make you feel special?

_I…I can't feel special next to Ryoma-kun! He's just… so...and…and I'm just some girl…_

Q: Does your love interest make you feel important?

…_I'd rather make no comment..._

Q: Does your love interest make you feel like you can do anything you set your mind to?

_He's like a dream. I want to go to where he is… but, but… can I?_

* * *

"…"

"Sakuno-chan! Hey, you look like you finished. What'd you get?"

"…"

"Sakuno-chan?"

I just gaped at the results:

_Your score is 41. Lust and love are easy to confuse. The biggest difference, love is kind, lust is intoxicating. Based on your answers it seems like you are more in lust than in love._

_-------------------------  
_

**A/N:** Whoo! You would not understand the happiness that I have now that I finally have this one done. I actually went online and found a love test to get the questions off of. It was very awkward doing the test. Half the time, I was like "WTF." Anyways, sorry for the complete OOCness. But, I'm really sick of stutter-jitter-bug Sakuno. I did go through this to "Sakuno-fy" it (to some extent). More than that, though, I wanted to get more personality (and words) out of her, so you guys could see (how I feel) Sakuno is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review: I want questions, comments, snide remarks, etc! Don't hold back! ^.^


	3. Step 3: To hypothesize

--------------------------------------

**Tested  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

---------------------------------------

| **STEP 3: To hypothesize** |

"_There is no such thing as a failed experiment, only experiments_ _with unexpected outcomes_" --Richard Buckminster Fuller

Lust? Love? What?!?! So…I don't love Ryoma-kun? Pshh… of course not! But, but I thought… I thought deep down in my conscience that…that… maybe it was there… but…but…

I had thought about it all last night. Because of it, I pretty much didn't catch a wink of sleep. But I can't get it out of my mind:

I don't love Ryoma-kun.

Maybe that isn't _so_ bad right? Why am I acting like it's a big let-down. Because it's not. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. And I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, don't love Echizen Ryoma.

It took me all night, but I got me convinced. And, you know what? The quiz is probably right. We have so little in common, right? And we hardly talk. There's no connection there. Well, besides the fact that I'm just being a stalker child and him always saving my butt.

I now know: Ryuzaki Sakuno respects, and only respects, Echizen Ryoma as that tennis star, that smart and smug guy. That's it. Well… I think. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Whatever. That's the best I could come up with.

--------------------

**A/N:** Chapter 3 = [X]! Yeah, I know. This was kind of a lameo chapter but there needs to be realization in here, right? Anyways, it doesn't need to be long. It's just right now in her mind. I'm gonna get our beloved Ryoma out here next chapter I think. I just want to wait to see results, like number of reviews, before I decide to do more with this. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you who have been keeping up with this so far! Remember to review guys! It's always greatly appreciated.


	4. Step 4: To Experiment

--------------------------------------

**Tested  
**A Prince of Tennis Fanfic  
Written by PynkPlayar

---------------------------------------

| **STEP 4: TO EXPERIMENT **|

"_Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine_." --Robert C. Gallagher

I dragged my feet to first period. Damn, was I tired. Karupin decided to hog all the blankets last night and sleep smack in the middle of the bed. The furball never even thought about the discomfort it would cause to me. I ended up sleeping plastered against the wall, not wanting to disturb the dumb critter's sleep. An aching back is what I get for being considerate for a certain someone's (or something's) well-being. Whatever. No use getting mad at a cat.

I briskly opened the door to the class. I glaced at the clock. I was actually early. Nice, Echizen. I fazed out all the calls of "Ryoma-sama" that pierced the air. Everything was as it always was. Wait... what? I blinked. Ryuzaki Sakuno was staring at me. The staring was normal, for I'd gotten use to that kind of stuff long ago (dumb fan girls). But there was something different. I looked back at her. Usually, she would duck her head away in embarrassment, face flushed, and turn to Osakada and start chatting (well, more like stuttering frantically).

This time was different. She just stared at me. No red in the cheeks. No flustering and knocking over her notebooks on her desk. She just looked back, and cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. _Weird_. I entered the classroom cooly, and brushed past her.

"Good morning, Echizen-kun."

Her greeting was different too. I wasn't too sure what exactly the difference was, but I knew that there was one.

"Hn." My signature grunt works as a response to any situation. Again: nice, Echizen.

I settled myself near the back of the classroom, where I planned to doze off 10 minutes through class (this was most likely when the teacher would decide to actually start teaching). Echizen Ryoma doesn't need to pay attention though. He has English down, no sweat.

As soon as I slumped into the chair, I noticed again that Ryuzaki was looking at me. _Again_. How weird could this get? Then, she returned to her conversation with the always over-energetic Osakada. The bell sounded, and I saw her take one last glance at me. Ryuzaki really was strange.

But then I heard her whisper under her breath, "Nothing."

Nothing?

She looked back at me again. I felt like I was some convict guilty of a crime, being inspected. She only glaced at me for a second, and she turned away and she whispered again under her breath, "Nothing."

Nothing? What am I suppose to take from that? Echizen Ryoma and the word "nothing" never go together. Unless it was along the lines of "_Nothing_ ever phases _Echizen Ryoma_."

Ryuzaki Sakuno was no acception to this.

The morning clamor soon died away. Attendance was taken and announcements were, well, announced.

"Alright class, today we are going to learn how to conjugate the verb..."

10 minutes. Perfect.

Nap time.

* * * * *

When Echizen walked into the classroom, I was seated in the middle of the room and I braced myself for the overwhelming characteristics of nervousness I would get in his presence: blushing, stuttering, and klutzy tendencies. Today was different though. Echizen, instead of being the-guy-who-occupied-my-thoughts-at-all-times, he had become the-guy-who-is-always-apathetic-except-for-tennis-and-just-happens-to-be-in-my-class. Woah. What was different about him today than every other day? I pondered over it and stared at the tennis star.

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was me that was different.

"Good morning Echizen-kun."

I waited for the heat to rise up to my face and the embarassment to occur. And yet, there was nothing.

I heard a familiar grunt from him and he walked past me.

It was too weird. Too foreign.

I looked back at him. He looked back at me. I turned away and started chatting with Tomoka. But I took subtle peeks at him. Still didn't feel anything.

_Nothing_.

I resisted the urge to jump out of my chair and dance in my victory. However, I allowed the Hallelujah chorus to start running through my head.

I felt really light, as if some heavy burden that I had been carrying around had been lifted. Now, it's time for English. The way this day is starting, maybe I'll actually understand whatever we'll be learning about.

* * *

Today was awesome. After English class, I felt so cheery and confident. Where'd this come from, I don't know. But who really cares? Hey --I actually got the answer right in Math when I had to go up to the board (and without dropping the chalk or tripping over people's bags!). I then explained it simply, clear, and concise. I even got a "Very well done, Ryuzaki" from the teacher.

They ought to give out awards for days like this.

* * *

School had finally ended.

"Sakuno-chaaaaaaaaaan," Tomoka chirped.

"Yes, Tomoka-chaaaaaaaan?" I chimed back. She seemed a little suprise at my response. Why? She got to be all sing-songy. I'm not allowed to?

"Ready to go watch the boy's tennis regulars practice? Especially a certain tennis star?"

"Sure."

Tomoka had that confused look on her face again. Was there something on my face? I followed her in the direction of the courts.

"Ryoma-sama!!!!" Tomoka squeeled, waving her hands enthusiastically. I winced. I know Tomoka is a little perky, but I didn't realize how _high_ and _loud_ she could go.

"Oi! Looks whose here! Seigaku's tennis cheerleaders!"

"Hey, Momo-chan-senpai." I smiled.

"Oh, isn't someone looking especially cute today? For a certain Oichibi?" Kikumaru-senpai teased, bounding over to the fence.

I laughed. "You guys are so funny!"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru exchanged looks, blinking.

"No denying the special relationship you guys share?" Momoshiro interrogated.

"Haha --you're so bizarre Momo-chan-senpai! There is no 'special relationship.' Have you been reading too many mangas?"

Momoshiro looked suddenly defeated.

"Aww, it's okay Momo-chan! You're bizarre in a good way! And no need to be ashamed of your secret manga obsession!" Kikumaru said reassuringly.

"What?!?! If anyone is like that, it'd be you!"

Kikumaru dashed away pleased with himself, Momoshiro chasing (more like hunting, actually) close behind.

"Get back here you!"

"Nyaaaaa~"

I giggled. Two big bad Seigaku regulars, running around like a bunch of grade schoolers. Tomoka joined me, laughing heartily.

* * * * *

Che.

Upon exiting the tennis club's locker room, I hear a chorus of laughter. There was the always familiar and well, loud, sounds of Osakada. But the laughter accompanying it had a ring of innocence and purity. I looked to see...

_Ryuzaki?_

She was smiling so carefree and genuinely. I had never seen her wear such an expression on her face. She looked... different.

Whatever. Must be the sun.

My stomach did some weird unfamiliar thing. It was some sort of tingly feeling. Positive and negative all at once. No words can exactly explain what the heck my stomach was doing. Maybe this is a side effect of drinking Inui's concoctions so often...

In situations such as this, some Ponta will make things better. Always.

I made my way over to the vending machines. Now that I think about it, I have at least two or three Ponta cans a day, right? Damn. That's a lot. So, if each Ponta can costs 120 yen... okay, so 3 Ponta cans a day is 360 yen. 360 times 365 days in a year... do I even want to calculate that? Hey, I've never thought to check the ingredients to this stuff. What if there's some weird chemical in this stuff? I could be getting some weird disease... Cancer?

"Echizen-kun, are you gonna buy something or can I go?"

Ryuzaki? Where'd you come from?

"Che." I don't know what it means, but hey it works 'cuz people can interpret things their own way. They tend to do that anyways.

I reached into my pocket, only to find 100 yen. Shit... what's a guy gotta do for Ponta?

"Would you like to borrow 20 yen?"

I stared back. _Echizen Ryoma does not ever owe people_. _People_ _owe Echizen Ryoma_.

She smiled. "Just kidding. You don't have to pay back."

Before I could respond with a "hn" or a "che" or any type of verbal response, she clinked in another 20 yen.

"Grape, right?"

Plunk. She handed me a can of Ponta, decorated with tinges of purple grapes.

Oh sweet Ponta. How I did yearn for thee! Thy elixir of mine life! Such sweet cool deliciousness!

Wait... can't show _that_ much enthusiasm. I'm the always-cool-and-collected-Echizen Ryoma...

I chugged it.

"Someone especially thirsty today?"

I stared back. Huh?

"I remember... we met on a day like this. And the situation was just like this... except this time, _you_ forgot money."

She looked up, giggled, and smiled subtly, gazing back at me.

My stomach did that weird thing again. Maybe too much Ponta isn't good for one's health...

I mentally sighed. Now what's wrong with this girl?

"Echizen-kun... your lips...they're all purple. Like... _really_ purple." She suppressed her laughter.

Stupid Grape Ponta. I pulled my cap down lower to, err, block the sunlight. Damn sun.

She turned to face the vending machine. Clink, clink. I just stood there, staring at this strange, strange girl...

Plunk. She stuck her hand in to reveal another Grape Ponta. _No thanks, Ryuzaki. As much as I love Ponta, maybe today I've had my fill_...

_Wha?_

She chugged it.

"See?" She smiled. "Now my lips are purple, too."

What is with this girl? Why does she keep smiling? And talking? I don't do small talk.

"Ryuzaki, you seem very talkative today."

Then I instantly remembered last time I said something similar: it led to running away and tears. Why, I don't know.

I mentally slapped myself in the face. Damn. This is why I don't get girls. I braced myself for the drama.

But instead she just smiled some more. "I don't know. I guess today was just a really good day."

Still will never understand girls.

"Hey Echizen-kun. Won't you be late for tennis practice?"

Shit.

Don't want to drink any of that crap Inui keeps brewing.

Instantly, an image of a green-skinned Inui sporting a witch hat and (err) dress comes to my mind, with a big boil on his nose and with a big boiling cauldron in front of him. This green-skinned, witch-costume-wearing, big-boil-y Inui was cackling as he stirred some unrecognizable liquid.

This is why I can't watch anything on TV that isn't tennis...

"Hn." I grunted and quickly made my way over to the tennis courts.

* * *

"Pfft... Oi, Echizen! You're lips... pfft... are purple!"

Shit.

"Nyaaaaa~ Purple Lips! Purple Lips!"

Damn senpais.

**A/N: **Awesome! I can't believe I actually got this out! I been stumped on how to carry this out, but somehow I got something. I basically "barfed out words" (as my English teacher would say). But hey, tell me what you think! Thank you all for support! Keep writing reviews for me! I really look forward to reading them! Questions, comments, critiques, etc.!

Oh, and I just thought of this: In case any of you are gonna go "Sakuno is _so_ OOC," I have a scene all planned out in my head to explain this. It will be amazing. I hope. Well, ... at the moment in my head, it seems amazing. :D

To be frank, I was totally nervous about posting this! But your comments gave me hope! The light from the heavens (or something like that).  
Thank you **nicklaus mak wei xuan**, **blackangel1122**, **Otakugal**, and **raventurtle** for the support!**  
Miyo-chan02**: Haha, thanks! I actually gotta thank you for this partially ---I saw your post on Manga Fox! I loved all your fanfics~  
**Khelc-sul Renai**: Glad you thought it was funny! And don't worry --I spontaneously burst out in laughter all the time reading this stuff, too.  
For your second comment, I just thought that before that they really didn't know each other. They were kind of like strangers. How can you like someone you hardly know?  
**AquaJet**: You can deduct that for yourself! You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else.

I kinda sorta have no idea what to do next with this story plot-wise. So I apologize in advance if this takes forever to update. I'm having so much fun writing this, I wanna make it good. :D


	5. Step 5: To Confirm

--------------------------------------

**Tested**

A Prince of Tennis Fanfic

Written by PynkPlayar

---------------------------------------

| **STEP 5: TO CONFIRM **|

"_Everytime I find the meaning of life, they change it._" --Anonymous

I. Can't. Sleep.

Everything is as usual. Right? I had a nice hard practice, escaped Inui's brewings, and won my practice match against Kaido. Speaking of Kaido, he really should stop that snake-sound habit. After the practice match, we shook hands and he said "Fsssh...good match." When Kaido went "Fssh," I swear I got a spray of spit. Nasty...

I went home and took a nice relaxing bath. Ate some delicious Japanese cuisine (one of the best features of living in Japan). Did homework, played with Karupin, read a couple pages from the latest tennis magazine.

And now I'm here. In bed.

And I can't sleep.

Damn.

When Echizen Ryoma doesn't get his sleep, he's not a happy camper.

Because sleep is one of Echizen Ryoma's life purposes. The other few purposes being tennis and Karupin. And maybe family minus that dumb Oyaji.

So I just laid here. And laid. Not thinking about anything in particular.

Just sitting under the warm covers. A volumonous blob of fur (that some claim to call a "cat," but I beg to differ) at my feet.

Damn eyes, why won't you get tired?

I didn't get it. I really wanted to go to sleep, but it was like subconciously, I didn't want the day to end.

Maybe if I sniff Oyaji's shoe, it'll knock me unconcious...

No, no. Too dangerous. Who knows the side effects.

Argh...

"Rrreeow..."

"Shut up, Karupin..."

* * * * *

"Mmmhmm!" I sat up and stretched, reaching my arms up towards the ceiling. "Wow, it's a beautiful day," I stated to myself, looking out the window.

I showered and quickly braided my long hair. Well, maybe not that quickly, 'cuz I do have a lot of it. Maybe I should get it cut? Nah.

Then, meticulously, I added the lace piece -my flower hair pin. It had been my mother's. I wear it pretty much everyday.

I took one quick look in the mirror. Hygeine and appearance was good to go. Everything is how it should be.

I headed towards the kitchen next. Then I got ingredients for my bento lunch.

"Hmm... I guess I got too many ingredients." I observed after finishing.

_It's like I got exactly double of everything. I only need to make _one_ lunch though... right?_

I grabbed my bag and an apple. I still felt like something was missing. I took a minute to check over everything. Nope, everything is as it should be.

"I'm going Obaa-chan!"

I inhaled the spring air. It was a warm day, but not a scorcher. The pale blue sky was dotted with translucent clouds, bird darted about. How could anyone _not_ enjoy a day like this?

* * * * *

I hate days like this.

I lacked sleep. And dammit, life ain't good when Echizen Ryoma doesn't get enough sleep.

I sprinted down the street, pebbles crunching under my shoes and my tennis rackets clacking in their bag. I basically just threw on my uniform, grabbed a piece of bread, and ran out the door. As I approached the intersection I realized: Wait... why am I running? I don't care if I'm late. There's nothing at school to look forward to.

Lost in thought, that was when my head hit a branch. I landed ungracefully on my ass.

Damn.

Good thing no one I knew was here to witness this one clumsy moment of Echizen Ryoma. I'd never live to see tomorrow if anyone saw me do that. I've got an image to keep up. I brushed off my pants and shirt, then strolled towards the school.

Unfortunately,

I forgot that the branch had hit _my head_.

* * *

I opened the door forcefully. Tired, irritated, and my rump hurt. Yeah, I said rump. No questions asked.

"Echizen, you are late." Wow, aren't you clever? No wonder you're a teacher.

"Please take the avaliable seat." No, I think I'm just gonna sit on the floor, with all the dirt and crap.

I couldn't help the sarcastic comments going through my head. I was in a foul mood.

I lifted my head. Everyone was looking at me. What am I, some alien? A piece of art in a museum? So annoying. I put on my don't-fuck-with-me-bastards look. They all quickly broke their eye contact with me. Good.

As I made my way to the other side of the room, I heard stiffled laughter. I scanned the room only to see a Ryuzaki, shaking slightly.

I glared. What is this girl's problem? She keeps laughing at me. I felt degraded. People don't laugh at Echizen Ryoma.

She just looked up at me, and giggled some more. What. The. Heck.

I looked into her eyes. Big, brown, cinnamon eyes... I enjoy cinnamon...

Mental slappage. That branch must have hit my head pretty hard. I walked by her desk, towards the direction of the empty seat.

"Echizen-kun," she whispered. I paused.

"What." I retorted bluntly. What ever could she want?

"You... have a catapillar in your hair." she stated, hesitantly.

Excuse me?

Standing up slightly, she reached her hand towards the top my head, paused, then sat down. She opened her hand to reveal a fuzzy green catapillar. Disgusting... vile... that was sitting in my hair this whole time?

"Sensei, may I open a window so I can put the catapillar back outside?"

"Sure, Ryuzaki."

At this point, I promptly sat in my seat.

I watched with a dull expression as Ryuzaki placed the (revolting) catapillar on the window ledge outside. Stupid girl. She never thought about how we were on the 2nd floor. That catapillar can't go anywhere and will probably get eaten by a bird or something...

"Bye-bye catapillar-chan. Be happy." she whispered.

Stupid girl and her stupid catapillar. Unless it enjoys being dead, no way will that catapillar be all that happy.

Stupid branch actually for getting that stupid catapillar to hitchhike with me to school.

Stupid me for not noticing the stupid branch.

...

Damn.

...

What else could be lurking in my hair?

Note to self: Go to bathroom _quickly _after class _to obliterate_ whatever other things may be in my hair...

* * * * *

"Tomoka-chan, where'd Echizen-kun run off to?"

"I saw him sprinting down the hallway. He bulldozed down anyone in his way."

...

We positively burst out into laughter.

When did Echizen become such a funny guy?

* * * * *

After surviving a long day at school, it seems I was assigned _afterschool duty_.

Afterschool duty equals:

One --no tennis practice. Damn.

Two --cleaning and organizing. Echizen Ryoma does not enjoy cleaning and organizing. Have you seen my room?

Three --being stuck alone with my _female_ partner...

Guess who?

None other than

the always chatty and gitty

Obasaka.

What a day.

So, we're a cleanin'. And a organizin'. Oh joy. Obasaka is over there, talking to herself...

I guess when there's no one to talk to, she talks to herself?

Meh. Must this girl talk? It's like talking is breathing...

" Ah! Look! It's Sakuno-chan's paper..."

Somehow, I couldn't block out her talking anymore... I can only do so much, you know? She talks _a lot_.

"S akuno-chan, I'm glad your back to your old self..."

Huh?

" Old self?"

Obasaka turned to look at me. I just stared at her dully. What, is it wrong to be curious?

Her confused look suddenly turned into a melodramatic one, ready to gossip or tell a tale---

Maybe I shouldn't have ask?

" Oh yeah. Ryoma-sama, you got here afterwards that."

That? Goddammit, get to the point.

"A few weeks before Ryoma-sama came to Japan, Sakuno-chan's mother had died."

Huh?

" I'm not too sure of the details. But after her mother's death, her dad left. His whereabouts are unknown. So, then she moved in with her grandmother who lives in the neighborhood. A.K.A Ryuzaki-sensei to you tennis players."

Wha?

" Before, she use to be really cheery and open. But after her mother's death and father's disappearance, she just locked herself away from everything and everyone. It hurt so much to see her like that... Most of her 'friends' just stopped talking to her because they didn't want to be with someone so depressing. Fair-weather friends you could call it

" She slowly started talked more, but she still is a shy and stuttering mess. I think it's 'cuz she's afraid to care again because she doesn't want to lose someone important to her again. But now, she's back to how she use to be! I wonder what caused the change..."

* * * * *

Obasaka went back to shuffling papers, whistling some non-descript tune. She was just glad that she held a "conversation" with Ryoma-sama to think of the situation any further. Like _why _Ryoma-sama asked about it Sakuno-chan in the first place...

Thing was, Ryoma-sama himself didn't even know why he asked either.

-----------------

**A/N**: I actually finished Chapter 5! I. Am. So. Happy! SQUEEL~ This chapter totally didn't turn out how I planned it would (actually, I didn't have anything planned, but still)! Again, I have no idea how to follow up on this! But... errr, I'll think of something!  
Sorry about Ryoma's language. He is a very irritable boy.

Anyways, all questions and comments are encouraged! I'm really trying to make this as original as possible! Anyways, I put in the "amazing" moment. Which didn't turn out as amazing as I wanted it to be. But thats okay! I'll live with it.

**Frog Lady**: Thanks! I try. Haha, and I'm glad you enjoyed my other story. I also detest the spontaneous kisses. But, sometimes I can't think of where else the plot can go.  
Thank you **Miyuki Meiru**! You guys have no idea how good your comments make me feel. Heehee. I might be getting a big head here from all the good ones I'm getting... O:)

This story is turning out shorter than I anticipated. And I'm spitting out ideas faster than I expected. All wellz. It's all good!~


End file.
